Ultraman Ginga (series)
is a Japanese television series produced by Tsuburaya Productions, which celebrates the 50th anniversary of the company and is part of the programming block on TV Tokyo.新ウルトラヒーロー！その名は「ウルトラマンギンガ」！ ウルトラマン列伝オフィシャルブログ『ウルトラマン“ブログ”列伝』 Story Some time prior to the start of the series, a great war named the Dark Spark War raged between the sides of good and evil. These two forces were represented by the participants, the Ultramen and their allies fighting for justice against the monsters and evil aliens from various universes. During this great conflict an unknown being appeared wielding an object of great dark power called the Dark Spark. With it he transformed all the combatants into figurines called . In response, an Ultraman named Ginga appeared with a similar item wielded by the dark elusive figure and fought him. Ultimately he lost, and his item fell to Earth with his Spark Doll within it. A young man named Hikaru Raido eventually stumbles across an item called the , the same wielded by the Ultraman, it not only allows him to become Ultraman Ginga, but also allows him to go ウルトライブしてみよう！ | ウルトラマンギンガ | おもちゃ情報 | バンダイ公式サイト with the figures to change them to their rightful size and become one with them. Hikaru fights with his friends to uncover the darkness behind the Spark Dolls. Alien Nackle drops a clue that the wielder of darkness resides in their very elementary school. In the final episode, the master of darkness, Dark Lugiel reveals himself. He destroys the elementary school before proceeding to defeat Ginga. When all hope seems lost, Ultraman Taro regains his true form and rises to fight Dark Lugiel. He manages to revive Ginga before being defeated himself, and Ginga and Lugiel have an intense battle on the moon, ending with Lugiel's defeat. Ginga and Taro say their goodbyes to Hikaru and friends as they leave Earth for their homeland. Characters Protagonists *Hikaru Raido *Tomoya Ichijouji Furoboshi Town Residents *Misuzu Isurugi *Kenta Watarai *Chigusa Kuno *Hotsuma Raido *Kyoko Shirai *Seiichiro Isurugi *Shingo Kuwabara Ultras *Ultraman Ginga *Ultraman *Ultraseven *Ultraman Taro *Ultraman Tiga Kaiju/Seijin *Alien Valky *Black King *Thunder Darambia *Kemur Man *King Pandon *Ragon *Doragory *Alien Nackle Gray *Dark Galberos *Zaragas *Red King *Antlar *Jasyuline *Super Grand King *Dark Lugiel Films * is the first film adaptation of this series. It was released on September 7, 2013, as a double-bill with ''Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier - Dino-Tank Hunting. The catchphrase for the series . * is the second film adaptation of this series. It was released on March 15, 2014, as a double-bill with ''Mega Monster Rush: Ultra Frontier - Verokron Hunting. The catchphrase for the series is . Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * , : * : * : *Young Ultraman Taro (Voice): * : * : Music :;Opening Theme * **Lyrics & Composition: **Arrangement: Toshihiko Takamizawa with **Artist: Takamiy with **Episodes: 1-6 (Verse 1), 7-11 (Verse 2) :;Ending Theme *'Starlight' **Lyrics & Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: **Episodes: 1-6 (Verse 1), 7-11 (Verse 2) :;Insert Themes * **Artist: Voyager with (Girl Next Door), , , , , , , **Episodes: 1-3, 6, 7, 10, 11 * **Lyrics: Maria Haruna **Composition & Arrangement: **Artist: Chisa (Girl Next Door), Maria Haruna, **Episodes: 4 Home Media Releases are also available on Blu-ray. 51Txu0ksBEL.jpg|Volume 1, features episodes 1-3 51BQP6VTkPL. SY300 .jpg|Volume 2, features episodes 4-6 51wEqh0QNIL. SY445 .jpg|Volume 3, features episodes 7-9 51CuVAb1hGL.jpg|Volume 4, features episodes 10-11 External Links *[http://www.tv-tokyo.co.jp/anime/ulden/index2.html Ultraman Ginga] at TV Tokyo (Japanese) *[http://m-78.jp/ginga/ Ultraman Ginga] at Tsuburaya Productions (Japanese) References id:Ultraman Ginga (seri) ja:ウルトラマンギンガ Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Series Category:Retsuden Block Category:Productions Category:Heisei Series Category:New Generation Series